


Last Friday Night

by Ren



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rachel's fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 34 (moresome) of the Maritombola @ [](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**maridichallenge**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). ~~As always, I blame Peyton.~~

Nobody is sure of what's happening exactly, but the general consensus seems to be that it's all Rachel's fault. Puck points out that it's Rachel who invited Jesse in an attempt to get back together with the treacherous slimeball (though the exact words that he uses are more colorful and unprintable), and he was only trying to protect Rachel. Jesse slings one arm around Rachel's shoulders and says, in a slightly slurred voice, that it's Rachel's fault for stealing his heart away, and by the way, Puck has a great ass. Santana says it's Rachel's fault because her clothes are so ugly it should be a crime against humanity to wear them, they should be grateful that Auntie Tanny was around to separate Rachel from her fluffy pink sweater, and from her tartan skirt, and from everything else. Rachel herself doesn't say anything because she's too drunk to form sentences, and just giggles while Brittany goes down on her.

It's four in the morning on a Saturday and, even though most of the guests have already left, the second Rachel Berry house party extravaganza is only now getting into full swing.


End file.
